Creepy Pasta
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: Just some creepy stories we thought we'd share with you in this spooky time of the year
1. White and Red

_**T: *laughs evilly as lightning cracks in the sky* Welcome readers.. It's that time again.. All Hollow's Eve is quickly closing upon us.. and I have decided to share some spooky stories with some of your favorite characters this year.. so get your plates ready because here come some very, very Creepy Pasta *laughs***_

**White and Red**

Tori pulled up to a building and let out a long exhausted yawn before looking at a piece of paper that was set off to the side of her, reading what was written on it before looking up at the sign next to the building.

"Well this is the place" Tori said sleepily before putting the paper down then pulling into an open parking space before getting out of her car and grabbing her suitcase, "I don't understand why Trina wouldn't let me stay with her at her friend's place"

Tori walked into the hotel and up to the girl, a girl with shoulder length black hair with small pink and green streak in her hair and glasses setting on top of her head "Hi, I'm Tori Vega, I believe there is a reservation for me to stay here for a few days"

The receptionist smiled and slid her glasses down over her eyes then looked at her computer, typing in a few things before nodding "Yes I have you right here, you will be in room 112, just a moment" the receptionist got up from her chair and went to the side of the desk and reached under it, pulling out a small key before handing it to Tori but before Tori took it she pulled it away slightly "There is one thing I need to tell you before you go up"

"O..k?" Tori said with a confused look on her face

"When you get up to your room there is another room next to it with no number on it… it's a storage closet, guests are not allowed in there" the receptionist said with a very serious face

Tori let out a small laugh at how serious the receptionist was but it quickly subsided when she saw the look on her face didn't change "Oh.. umm ok then"

"Alright here's your key" the receptionist hands the key to Tori "Remember.. do not go into the room next to yours"

"Ok.. thank you" Tori said before grabbing her suitcase and started off to her room "Ok that was weird"

Tori made her way down the hall towards her room, slowing slightly as she came to the room with no number, glancing at it for a moment before going to her door and opening it, giving the door with no number one more look before heading into her room, letting the door close as she turned on the lights and dropped her suitcase then flopped face first onto her bed "Man I'm so tired" Tori sighed as she closed her eyes, not even bothering changing into her PJs.

Tori laid on her bed for about an hour or so, tossing and turning some but she couldn't quite get to sleep, the words of the receptionist kept repeating in her head

"_Remember.. do not go into the room next to yours"_

"Ugh" Tori groaned before sitting up in her bed "If she wouldn't have made such a big deal about it I wouldn't be thinking about it" Tori laid back on the bed but the thought of what was in the room next to hers kept her awake so she got up "Ok, I'm just going to take one look.. I can't get in trouble for just looking right?"

Tori made her way out of her room and over to the room next to hers and looked at it "It doesn't seem like it's a storage closet" she reached out and grabbed the handle gently and tried to turn it but it wouldn't move and she rolled her eyes "Of course Tori, a room you're not supposed to go in is locked" she said softly to herself before looking down at the key hole "Hmm I wonder"

Tori dropped down slowly to one knee in front of the door and slowly looked through the key hole, pulling away slightly as she felt cold air rush out against her eye. She rubbed her eye slightly before going and looking again.

What Tori saw surprised her. What she saw was a room very similar to hers. There was an open window allowing the moonlight shine in, giving Tori just enough light to see things inside the room, a single queen sized bed with a bedside table and a lamp, but in the corner of the room she saw a woman standing, her back to the door. The woman was very pale, with long dark hair, darker than her own, and she was almost completely naked, wearing almost nothing except a pair of simple black panties and an almost see through night gown.

Tori continued to look for a moment or two, studying the woman as she didn't move at all until, to Tori's surprise, she turned around suddenly, startling Tori to the point where she jumped away from the door, "Oh god, oh god" Tori said to herself over and over as she quickly got up and rushed back into her room, closing the door and pressing her back against it before she turned and looked through the peep hole in her door, watching for a moment to see if anyone came out of the room

After a few moments of not seeing anyone come out of the room Tori let out a sigh of relief before heading into her room, "I thought that was supposed to be a storage room.. I wonder why the girl in the lobby lied to me" Tori thought to herself for a moment before she yawned "I'll try to get some answers from her tomorrow" she said before she got in her bed and went to sleep

The next morning Tori walked out of her room, ready to head out to be picked up by Trina. She began to walk down the hall but she stopped when she went passed the door with no number. She looked at the door for a moment before biting her lip

"One more peek won't hurt" Tori looked around, making sure no one was around before she dropped down to her knees and looked through the key hole, but all she saw was dark red

Tori leaned back from the key hole before looking into the key hole once more, again only seeing dark red. She backed away from the door and slowly got up to her feet

'Oh my god she did see me' Tori thought to herself as she felt her face head up from the embarrassment of being caught peeping before jumping when she heard her phone go off, she immediately looked at it seeing a text from Trina before she rushed out of the hotel for the day.

That night when Tori returned to the hotel she saw the receptionist from the night before, 'Now's my chance' Tori thought to herself as she approached the desk

"Hi, are you enjoying your stay?" the receptionist asked with a smile on her face

"Yea, umm could I ask you something?" Tori said a little unsure of herself

"Sure"

"Ok" Tori said then took a breath "The door with no number.. you said that it was a storage closet right?"

"Yes? Why do you ask?" the receptionist asked with a little skeptical tone in her voice

"Well.." Tori thought of something "Well I heard some… noises coming from that room last night.. like walking around.. talking.. stuff like that.. is there someone in there?"

The receptionist let out a sigh "I'm really sorry I'm not allowed to say anything"

"Please? I promise if there's like a celebrity in that room or something I will not say anything to anyone.. you have my word"

The receptionist thought for a moment then nodded "Alright.. I guess I'll tell you.. you see… something happened in that room… you see a few years ago there was this couple… they were very strange… and very odd looking as well… they were very pale, almost completely white in skin tone… They were guests in that room… I'm not completely sure what happened that led to the incident but… The husband… he stabbed his wife to death… even to this day anyone that goes into that room gets a very uneasy feeling, guests, employees that work here, everyone… that's why we don't use the room anymore…"

"Oh my god" Tori said as she covered her mouth

"But you see… the husband stabbing his wife isn't even the worst part… you see after he killed her… he took the knife… and he carved his wife's eyes out… leaving only… dark… red sockets"

_**Oooh my, that was certainly very creepy… but then again that's why these are called Creepy Pastas… Be sure to join us next time… until then… be safe… and stay away from key holes**_


	2. The Girl in the Photograph

_**T: *laughs evilly* Welcome back my loyal readers… I hope I didn't scare any of you off last time… but for those who are still here we shall continue… in this story we will follow a love starved boy desperate for affection… we will see what happens when he finds a girl he can't get out of his mind**_

**The Girl in the Photograph**

Oliver sat at his desk, arm propping his head up as he looked out the window, completely ignoring his teacher as he watched the clouds go by, silently counting to himself the amount of time that was left in the day, that is until he was torn away from his day dreaming

"Oliver" Lilly grabbed his arm "The bell rang a few minutes ago come on Miles is waiting for us" Lilly said before turning to walk out of the class

"Hey wait up" Oliver called after Lilly as he gathered his books before looking out the window one more time as he started to head out, but something caught his eye and made him stop "What the.."

Oliver saw on the ground just outside the window something that didn't belong. It looked like a piece of paper. Normally this wouldn't have caught his eye but for some odd reason he couldn't stop looking at it. He stared at the paper on the ground until he saw other students making their way out of the school, walking by the paper

"Crap" Oliver rushed out of the classroom, past his two best friends that were waiting for him and out of the building to the spot where he saw the paper, very happy it was still there and he eagerly picked it up

Oliver examined the paper, surprised to find that it wasn't a piece of paper at all, but a photo. A photo of a girl around Oliver's age, long red hair, a dark blue dress with some matching dark tights and some white skateboard sneakers, holding up two fingers in a peace sign form with her hand.

"Oh wow" Oliver said as he examined the photo "She's so pretty" he said to himself as he kept looking at the picture, not even noticing Miley and Lilly had come up to him

"Oliver.. Oliver!" Miley yelled as she waved her hand in front of her friend, breaking him out of his trance

"Huh? What?" Oliver said as he regained his senses

"What's up with you today? You've been zoning out a lot lately" Lilly asked with some concern in her voice

"Oh.. I uhh.." Oliver tried to think of something but he just looked at the picture again

"What's that?" Miley asked as she looked at the photo "Oh she's cute.. who is it?"

Oliver shook his head "I don't know… the picture was just laying here on the ground" Oliver showed the picture to Lilly "Do you know her?"

Lilly looked at the photo and shook her head "No, never seen her"

"I've gotta find out who she is" Oliver looked around seeing there were still some students that hadn't left yet so he ran off and started asking anyone he got close to if they knew who the girl was

"That's one love sick puppy" Lilly said as she watched her friend run around

"Yep" Miley replied simply

Oliver eventually made his way home after asking almost everyone at the school who the girl was, but much to his disappointment no one seem to know or have even seen the girl before. He made his way up to his room, putting the picture on his bedside table and flopping onto his bed.

"Man I wish I could figure out who she is" Oliver said to himself as he reached over and looked at the picture one last time before putting it back on the table then turning off his lamp before slowly drifting off to sleep.

Oliver awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a gentle tapping on his window "Wha.." Oliver sighed as he rubbed his eyes some before turning on his lamp before hearing the tapping again "What is that?"

Oliver got up and slowly walked over to his window, stopping about half way when he heard the sound of a girl giggling "Who's there?" Oliver asked as he got to his window and looked out, seeing nothing but his front lawn, and no longer hearing the tapping or giggling "Hmm.. that's weird" he said to himself before he went back to his bed and laid down, looking at the picture "I'm going to find out who you are" he put the picture back on his nightstand before turning off the lamp and going back to sleep

The next day at school Oliver roamed all over the school, asking anyone he ran into if they knew the girl in the photo, he asked students, teachers, janitors, even the Vice Principal if he knew the girl but no one had even seen the girl before.

"This is crazy someone has to know who she is" Oliver said as he sat down at the lunch table he was sharing with Miley and Lilly

"Oliver don't you think you're going a little over board with this?" Miley asked

"Yea I mean it's just a picture" Lilly added

"Just a picture?" Oliver held up the picture "This girl is the girl of my dreams"

"You don't even know her Oliver" Lilly replied

"I know that… but its just something about her" Oliver looked at the picture "I don't know what but I have to find her, I have to meet her in person"

When Oliver got home he spent some time going around, knocking on his neighbor's doors, asking any of them that would answer if they knew the girl in the picture. But after a few hours of doing so he returned home, again disappointed that no one had seen the girl. He walked into his house, seeing his mom was home and got an idea

Oliver walked up to his mom "Hey mom… have you seen this girl before" he showed her the picture

"No I can't say I have, why?" his mom answered

"Is there any way you could find out? Look up records at work or something?"

"Oliver.. I'm a police officer not a private investigator"

Oliver sighed, "Ok" he said simply before he started towards his room

"Oliver what do you want for dinner?" his mom called out to him as he walked off

"Doesn't matter I'm not hungry" Oliver said as he went to his room

Later that night Oliver was fast asleep, tossing and turning in his bed before he was awoken once again by a tapping noise followed by a girl's giggle

Oliver got up out of his bed and was about to go to his window but he stopped, turning and looking at the picture of the girl, "Maybe" he said simply before he picked the picture up and went to his window and looked out, again seeing nothing but his front lawn but he heard the giggling noise again so he opened his window and climbed out

"Hello?" Oliver called out

He heard the giggle again so he followed the noise, leading him through his front lawn and out into the street in front of his house when he heard the giggle again

"Hey.. I think I have your picture.. where are y.." Oliver never got to finish his sentence as he heard tires screeching

CRASH!

Oliver never had a chance to even turn to look at the car that hit him, killing him instantly.

The driver got out of his car "Oh god" he went around to check on Oliver but his head sunk as he found there was nothing he could do for Oliver

He looked around as he saw some neighbors come out from their homes to see what the noise was, and he lowered his head again, upset that he had just hit and killed someone, but as he looked down his eyes landed on the photo that Oliver still held in his hand. The driver gently took the picture from Oliver and looked at it

"Oh wow" he said as he looked at the girl, somehow not even thinking about what he had just done

All he could find himself to do was just admired the girl in the picture, looking it over. The girl with long red hair, the girl with the dark blue dress and matching dark tight, the girl with white skateboard shoes, the girl with her hand held up…

Holding up three fingers

_**Well now, that was certainly a very creepy tale… but we have just begun so don't go off running and screaming just yet, we have so much more to do… so until then… stay safe… and don't pick up things off the ground that don't belong to you**_


	3. Never Again

_**T: Ah I see you have returned… hungry for more pasta it seems… well then let's get right to our next story then… here we see a different side of one of our favorite blondes… one miss Samantha Puckett… well I don't want to spoil too much so on with the story… if you dare**_

**Never Again**

I was 17 when she first came around. I had been living with my abusive mother for 17 long.. painful years. I know it seems strange that me, Sam Puckett, a name well known by the Seattle police department in my juvie years, was being beaten in my own home. I could stand up to the biggest of bullies and make the tremble at my feet but yet I couldn't bring myself to raise a hand at my own mother.. Sorry I'm getting side tracked from the story. Anyway it was around midnight, my mother was already asleep when there were three soft knocks on the front door, so I was the one that answered it. It startled me when I opened the door and came face to face with an odd looking little girl stood there, with cheeks pale, almost colorless, with red hair, braided into a ponytail, and a pink dress that was torn just a little at the hem. She had no shoes on and I could see her feet were turning slightly blue from the cold of the snow covered ground… and her eyes.. blank, dark.. almost black. I quickly let her into the house. Most people would be shocked by this but even with the rough outter edge I had when I was younger, inside I soft and caring, and who in their right mind wouldn't have let a little girl dressed like that in from the cold. The thing is though at the time I never once thought about why she wasn't shivering, or even asked why she was there at my front door to begin with. I led her to the living room, grabbing a couple of blankets and wrapped them around her as she sat down on the couch. She held onto the blankets tight, even though it didn't seem to affect her at all, but I just sat down with her and smiled, trying my best not to scare her.

"What's your name kid?" I asked softly

She turned and looked at me, staying silent for the longest time. After a moment or so I kind of started to get a little uncomfortable with her stare but I couldn't quite understand why. I was about to say something else when I saw her lips start to move.

"Cat Valentine" she said in the softest voice I had ever heard, almost not catching it

"Well Cat… if you need you can stay here tonight" I said with a smile on my face

She gave me a small smile before lying down on the couch, curling herself up into a ball as I got up and got her a pillow. After getting her situated I turned to head to my room, looking back at Cat, seeing her eyes still fixated on me. I gave her a smile before heading to my room. That night I had the best sleep I've had in a long while, not worrying about anything, not the fact that I would probably get a beating in the morning from my mother or the fact that a strange little girl who I had never seen before was sleeping on our couch.

When I woke up the next morning I stretched, letting out a long, rested groan before getting up and heading into the kitchen, only to be greeted with a coffee mug being smashed on my shoulder, making me drop to my knees

"Ahh why!?" I yelled out as I looked at my mom who had an angry look on her face

"What the hell did you do?" she yelled at me "Why is there dirt on the couch?"

I looked at my mother for a moment, confused by what she asked but also trying to get the pain in my shoulder to subside before I got up and went to the living room to, shocked to find that Cat was long gone, the only evidence that she had even been there was some dirt on the couch that probably fell off of her dress or her feet. I looked back at my mother who was standing at the kitchen entrance as she once again asked me what happened. I looked at the couch then back at my mother before taking responsibility for it, earning a hard slap to the face. I didn't say anything else to my mother, I just went to my room and got ready for school, applying some make-up to hide the bruise that had started forming on my cheek before I slipped out of my bedroom window and headed to school.

When I got to school I passed by a classroom that had the door open, the teacher always had the news playing on the TV in the morning. Normally I wouldn't have even noticed what was being reported but when I heard what was being said, I stopped dead in my tracks. The reporter on the TV was reporting on a murder case… the victim… was Cat Valentine. I stood at the door and listened as the reporter stated that Cat Valentine was found dead last night. That was all I heard before the bell rang for classes to begin, causing me to have to move out of the way of all the students that were coming into the classroom. I kept listening for anyone to say anything about the story during school but to my dismay, no one said a word about it.

When I got home I turned on the TV and flipped over to the news, luckily finding they were doing a live report on the case.

"Cat Valentine, 13 years of age, was reported dead last night" the reporter stated as the camera zoomed into the house they were standing in front of, seeing all the yellow tape surrounding the sceen, "She was found buried in the back yard of her home last night in, according to family members, a pink dress. There is reason to believe that the murder was caused by her mother, Kate Valentine, who, according to sources, has a history of abusive behavior towards her children. Police have tried to track Kate down but have been unable to do so and…" I tuned out the reporters words as a picture of Cat came onto the screen.

I looked at the picture, studying it for as long as I could. She appeared very close to how she looked when I saw her at my front door last night, red hair in braids, the pink dress, pale face… only here cheeks had color… and her eyes were a very light shade of brown… almost green in color. Now I know to most people wouldn't give a damn about these things but… it was different for me. If what the reporter said was true… she died before she showed up at my house. She died hours before. I thought for a moment… there was no way that was true… I tried to act as if nothing had happened. I went to bed early so I wouldn't have to deal with my mother.

It was a rough sleep but I did manage to sleep. I slept until about midnight when I felt a soft, cool hand stoking the bruise on my cheek. I sighed, still half asleep as I moved my head towards the small hand.

"Never again" came the soft, soothing voice of Cat before her hand vanished

I slowly started to drift back into unconsciousness until I heard these blood curtailing screams coming from my mother's room. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to see what the source of the screams were, but I stopped right at the doorway, not moving an inch further into the bedroom, almost fainting from the sight that I saw. My mother was on her bed, thrashing around wildly as a small creature buried its face into her chest. I'll never forget the sound of my mother's flesh tearing, bones breaking and her screams growing louder and louder. I wished to myself that I hadn't gotten out of bed… later I would tell myself that I didn't… but I had. I watched as Cat pulled herself from the gaping hole in my mother's chest, I got a good view of her razor sharp teeth, covered in my mother's blood, seeing bits and pieces of my mother's flesh caught between her teeth. But then… her teeth shifted back to normal… and she gave me a small, innocent smile before she swiftly ripped out my mother's throat, silencing my mother's screams. That time… I did faint.

When I finally came to, it was morning. I had been gently placed into my bed and tucked in. I laid there for a moment or so, trying to comprehend what had happened the night before, trying to figure out if all of it was a dream… or if it was real. Finally the curiosity got the best of me and I got up from my bed and slowly made my way to my mother's room. I opened the door slightly and slowly poked my head into the room… I was shocked at what I found…That there was no one there. My mother's bed was all made, which was very rare to see. But there was no sign of any kind of struggle, no blood, no evidence to back up that anything that I saw the night before had ever happened. There was one thing though that I saw that let me know that what I had seen last night had indeed happened. There was some muddy, child sized footprints on the floor and on the window ledge, proving to me in my mind, that Cat had been there the night before.

I never saw my mother after that day… And I never missed her either. I moved in with Carly a while late… We got married and had adopted a child together… I named her Cat.

Recently though… I've noticed our neighbor's daughter had these bruises on her arms… and one day came out of the house with a black eye. I started watching their house after that. Then the other day… I saw something odd. There was a little girl running bare footed through their back yard and up to their back door. It was around midnight so I can't be certain but… but I thought… she met my eyes with her black ones… and I could swear she mouthed two words at me…

Never… Again


	4. I Love My Job

_**T: Oh wow I see there are still a couple of you left… such a shame there were so many more of you when we first began… oh well more pasta for us now isn't it… I'm afraid this one is going to be a small helping but fear not the one tomorrow will be much bigger… now then… shall we continue**_

**I Love My Job**

I sat down at the kitchen table, setting down a steamy cup of freshly brewed coffee sitting in front of her, smiling as she leaned down and inhaled the aroma. I've always seemed to have a strange obsession with coffee. Yea me, Rocky Blue has a strange obsession with coffee… it would explain why I always seemed so peppy in school… Anyway, I don't know what it is about coffee that gets me though. I think it's the warm feeling you get from having warm liquid going down your throat and into your stomach… Or maybe it's the fact that it warmed me to the bone…

Moving on however, I sat at the table, drinking my cup of coffee. God I love my job, I thought to myself, with a grin on my face, cup of coffee in my hand.

I looked across the table at my friend, "If you're not going to drink your coffee then why did you ask me to make some?" I asked, waiting for my friend to answer, but he didn't say a word, he just stared at me with this weird blank stare so I shrugged, "Alright more for me then" I said as I reached over and slid his cup of coffee over in front of me.

I took one more, long sip from my cup, finishing it off before I looked over at the newspaper in front of me, sketching some things down on my notepad as I began drinking from the cup that I had taken from him.

After a few moments I yawned slightly into my left sleeve, pausing my writing for the moment as I looked it over, "For only that"

I frowned then looked over at my friend… David I believe was his name from what I recall... then I glanced over at the TV, seeing the news had come on with some breaking news.

"This just in, another body was found" I frowned "The body was found late last night floating down this river behind me" the reporter stepped aside as the camera moved forward to look at the police officers still investigating the area, "The body had multiple lacerations and had the word 'FEAR' with a 3 replacing the E… police have not released any more details at this time"

I turned off the TV and sighed before looking over at David "Hmm.. seems like they've found my work David… Now it's only a matter of time before they find you"

I took one last sip of coffee before I stood up from my seat… walked over to the lifeless, pale body… it had a smooth laceration in his neck… almost surgical… severing the artery

I laugh to myself slightly, "I guess my medical schooling has finally come in handy"

I go over to the drawer and pull out a pair of scissors and then I grab a butcher's knife before I cut his shirt off… nice and neatly… then I go to my bag and put on my gas mask… I then took the butcher's knife… set it upon his stomach and began carving 'TH3' into his stomach

His still warm blood splattered along my shirt as I severed multiple veins… my gloves had blood painted on them… I then stabbed the knife into the table... letting it stick… I then adjusted my mask and with my gloved hands, I made my way to the back door… letting myself outside before sprinting into the woods behind the house while reaching for my phone. I then dialed 911… having just thought of a wonderful plan.

"_911 what's your emergency?" the dispatcher said as she answered my call_

I responded with my tired voice, gas mask still covering my face "Yes… I'd like to report a murder."

"_Ok… where is this murder taking place?" the dispatcher asked with a suspicious tone in her voice_

"Well now… where would be the fun in that?"

I turned around and threw the phone at the house… it wasn't far… so it only hit the grass in the back yard… I then turned around and rushed off… disappearing into the trees.

The next day I drove by the house… the cops were still there, examining the crime scene further... for who knows what reason. They would be looking for me now but… that would just add to all the fun in this right?

"God I love my job" I said to myself as I drove off to the highway… to get out of this place

For now


	5. The Bad Man

_**T: Welcome back… you know I feel about not giving you as much pasta as I have in past days… so to make up for it here's a second helping for the day… I do so hope you enjoy it**_

**The Bad Man**

He's been stalking me for weeks… I don't know he is or what he is… but I know what he needs. He's dangerous… he's killed before and he'll kill again… and he wants… to take me. He wants to take me to a horrible place… a cold, dark place… a place from which I'll never return. One misstep and he'll take me… no… I can't let this happen… I won't let this happen… I CeCe Jones will survive.

I was cautious, very cautious… but he found me anyway. I'm not safe anymore… I can feel his eyes watching me all the time, even when I can't see him… And now he's here, he's right here in my home… my sanctuary… so I hid, I was afraid. At first that was all it was, fear… but as I watched him trench around my house… violating my home… that scared feeling… turned into anger. I know he's capable of so many things, I know that he's stronger than I am and perhaps I'm doomed for all eternity but I… I will not go down without a fight.

Gotta think… gotta be resourceful… ugh my heart is throbbing, it… it feels like my heart is up in my throat… my hands are sweating and shaking… I quickly wipe them on my pants… 'Keep it together CeCe, just do what has to be done… face the fear… defeat the fear… you can do it' I say to myself… Ok… I'm ready

I see the man move out of sight so I decide this is my chance to move, to plan my last stand… I move to the kitchen… a corner, my vantage point won't be so obscured… but there's only one way into the room from where he is and he won't see me if he comes back… Even though I think its futile, I calmly slide a kitchen knife off of the counter and into my hands and then as quietly as possible I reach into my pocket and find a quarter… I take a deep breath… This is it… this is really happening… It's not a nightmare and even if it is… it's a nightmare that's become real.

….. I'm as silent as a statue… I'm a ghost… from all my fear, my outrage and adrenaline… I start to… transcend the moment. Time seems to slow, the kitchen clock goes tick, tick, tick… tick… tick... My heart goes thump, thump… thump… thump. I hear his footsteps getting closer… step, step… step… closer and closer. I've got only one shot at this… step… step… step… he's made his way back to the kitchen… I'm perpendicular to the doorway… partially obscured by the shadows… if he turns his head I'm done for, but he's already checked this room so he'll walk right in won't he… I can only hope… step… step… step… oh god… he's 5 feet from me… This is it… this is my only shot… I toss the quarter a little bit in front of him… Please god let this work… stumble, stumble, stumble, he's running forward toward the noise, everything's a blur, I run up behind him and I raise the knife to his throat and with one quick, swift motion I slash it across his throat

He drops to his knees… a few moments of gurgling… then nothing… nothing but sweet, sweet silence

"I did it" I said to myself, "Oh my god I did it, I made it, I survived" I said a little cheerfully

Everything felt like it was in black and white, had I actually made it, was it real? Is it really all over?

I take a deep breath before dropping the knife into the kitchen sink… clean-up will come later… my hands were still shaking… I unlock the basement door and descend down the stairs…

I take a few deep breaths as I headed down… Stupid fucking pig… Did he think I was some kind of amateur? Did he think he was going to make the front page of the local news, ride the story until he became detective of the local police department? What a dumb, stupid bastard. I laugh slightly… Oh well, he's dead and I'm not.

I flick on the light as I get to the bottom of the stairs. She crawls back into a corner… she looks absolutely terrified… but what more can you expect from a 12 year old girl locked in a basement… I walk up to her slowly and kneel down in front of her before gently wiping away a tear from her cheek… then I tighten the gag on her mouth.

"Don't worry Eileen… the bad man is gone" I say to her with a kind smile, "And Rocky will be home soon"

**_Well now I do hope that was enough pasta to hold you over until tomorrow... see you then_**


	6. Red

_**T: Welcome back, I'm so glad you decided to join me again, but sadly I fear our time together is drawing to a close… but fear not I promise to make our last helpings very yummy… now if you would, sit down and prepare yourself for the next helping**_

**Red**

Ruby, crimson, scarlet, the color of fire, passion, anger and pain… Red… oh how I love it… it is beautiful, the boldness, the warmth of the color stirred something deep inside me… it whispered to the very core of my being… dark, seductive, velvet promises of unrivaled pain and pleasure… it made me feel alive… but it was so rarely found pure, untouched… Red… its essence… I could only behold it in fleeting glimpses… It always vanished before I could really appreciate that loveliness… Blossoms wilted, make-up faded, the garments passed by just as quickly as they came and were never quite the right shade… I hungered for something deeper… richer than those glimpses of beauty… It was then that something occurred to me… the color of fire, color of passion, of anger, of pain… it was also the color… of blood.

Once that idea took hold of me I made sure it didn't relinquish its hold easily… Blood was everywhere, whole rivers of it, pulsating through the veins of billions of people around me… I realized… I had enough to paint the whole, bleak, tired world with it…

I cut up my first a year ago I believe… I remember thinking… her skin would make a wonderful canvas… smooth and pale… and it did. Skin is so boring… so neutral and flat. So I took her to a narrow, winding street that ended in a dead end… I had offered to walk her home since it had become very late… then… as we reached the dead end… I reached into my pocket and closed my trembling fingers around the handle of the blade I had sharpened earlier that day… I painted her red that night… she and I both… I felt a strange rush of… something akin to euphoria… dragging the sharp, gleaming steel across that white, soft surface… and watched it come alive with red… I drew back… and cut her again… and again and again in long, sweeping curves… Back, torso, shoulders, hips, stomach, wrists, thighs… It was even better than I had ever imagined… Rich flowing crimson flowed out of every deep gash and onto my hands, my knife, my clothes, the streets… No one heard her screams, just as no one heard my delighted laughter as I sliced open her neck in one clean movement… watching as the last, lovely bit of red poured out… warming and gushing into the street… into the dark, deserted street, as the last spark in her eyes went out

I stayed for a while, with her still warm corpse in my arms… relishing the fresh, glimpsing color… smiling gently… I knew right then and there… that I would do this again… without the slightest hint of remorse… She had just been like everyone else… plain and unnoticed… I had made her beautiful… I had painted her red, every inch with the most beautiful, brightest, purist form of red I could find… yes it was a bit messy but… it's expected for my first time… The next one would be… a work of art

I don't understand… they made me stop… I was completing my master piece… two children… brother and sister if I remember correctly… I had planned to carve rose buds in their skin… I had gotten quite good at making various patterns… but… they put binds on me… forced me into a flashing, wailing car… covered up my hard work with ugly rags of cotton and… they asked me questions of which I did not understand… they called me awful things… a psychopath, a murderer, a lunatic… they took my knife away… I was only an artist… I tried to explain that to them… I was only an artist and that my blade was my paint brush and the world was my canvas, its people my ink… I made them beautiful in death… if only they would let me show them, let me cut them… then only would they see how lovely it was… but they didn't let me… no one understood… They kept repeating themselves aimlessly… murder, homicide, mutilation, assault, kidnapping, killing… ugly words… hateful words… they just wouldn't listen… did they want the world to be boring? Did they want to live their lives in their own little shadow instead of what I could have made it? Perhaps they did… they wouldn't answer my questions… all they did was throw more words at me… senseless, awful words… I wasn't any of the things they called me… I was an artist… I Spencer Shay was an artist dammit… they were the cruel ones

But in the end… it'll all be ok… even though I was kept out of reach… even though I was kept in this shiny, white… unreasonably clean, metal box they called a hospital… even though they won't let me see anyone else… its ok because… I don't need a knife to cut… I didn't need others to paint… I had gallons of red… pulsating, running through my own veins… I had my teeth, my nails as brushes… the clean, white walls would make a perfect backdrop… the only bad thing was… I wouldn't be able to enjoy my final piece of art work… this last splash of red… myself


	7. Hide and Seek

_**T: Welcome back... I see you've come for a second helping of pasta today… well then by all means help yourself to this yummy tale**_

**Hide and Seek**

Until my mid-teens, I hadn't lived in one house for over a year. But that's to be expected when your father is in the Air Force, being moved around from base to base all over the country, it wasn't until I went to live with my brother Spencer that I actually had someplace I could really call home… which I have now been living with him the longest… but the point is, I've called many places home thought… but the yellow house… that's not one of those houses… I lived there before I went to school so the memory of the pale yellow house is a bit fuzzy… but the memories I do remember all seem to take place upstairs, in the converted attic where Spencer and I had our rooms… The house was pretty big, and some of the upstairs was undeveloped… filled with closed off areas and dark closets, hidden around corners and dark beams… It was a house perfect… for hide and seek… which quickly became our favorite game

Over the months, Spencer and I, along with a few of our friends, would come up with strategies… such as arranging stuffed animals into human sized shapes and hiding them under a blanket around the attic to throw us off each other's trails so we could reach the furthest corner and call safe… But the last game we played… still… haunts me… After several rounds, I was labeled as 'It' for the next game, so I put my face in the safe corner and began to count to 100… Despite the lack of insulation and noise dampeners, you could never hear what the others were doing or which direction they went… I knew they had to be setting decoys before settling into their hiding spots… but I couldn't pin point quite where though… or how many… when I reached 100 I spun around and began my hunt

My brother was the easiest one to fine, even with being quite a bit older than me he still acted like he was my age… so I found him with ease… but his 'girlfriend' was a pro… She rarely used our tactics but she always seemed to make it back to base… I always started the hunt for her in Spencer's bedroom… which is where she spent most of her time here when we weren't playing our little game… I snooped around quietly in the room, seeing the bed was occupied… but I knew it couldn't be her… the form was too lumpy… obviously my brother's handy work… I looked in the dirty clothes hamper since it was big enough for her to fit in and Spencer never used it… but she wasn't there… I looked in the closet, poking around piles of clothes… but to no avail… I decided to try another room but when I turned to leave… I thought I saw something move in the bed… I went over and pushed on the lump in the middle… and as I thought it was stuffed animals… I looked through a couple of more rooms… there wasn't really anywhere to hide in my room… no closet and my mattress just sat on the floor… I went into one of the other rooms and began to search the closets and crawl spaces… I pride myself in how quiet I was… which was the only way to get close to where someone was hiding… Eventually I narrowed it down to two doors…

As I reached for one door I hear Spencer's girlfriend call out "Olly olly oxen free!"

"Dammit!" I yelled out

It wasn't uncommon for me to swear, especially at that age… and I rarely got in trouble for something like 'damn'… I began to crawl out when I heard some shuffling from behind one of the doors… now my brother was stuck in the safe corner and his girlfriend had called safe… I knew there were rodents in the house so I decided not to let one out of the closet

I finished crawling backwards out of the small space and stood up… turning around to find that my brother was frozen in place… he was shaking and staring up at his girlfriend… I had never seen his eyes so wide… when he looked at me he looked as if he was begging for help… I couldn't understand it… what was he so scared of? I started to walk over… and he whimpered… I stopped when I realized just how wrong the whole situation was… Spencer's girlfriend wasn't wearing her jeans… or her t-shit that she was wearing earlier… but instead… was covered in a pile of dirty clothes and stuffed animals… I almost laughed, if it hadn't been for my brother's terrified face… but as she turned towards me… I saw not my brother's girlfriend… but something… terrible… her mouth was oddly shaped… and the corners of her mouth dug in and it didn't close all the way… her smile… was almost toothless… and the ones that were left were yellowed and decayed… her eyes were almost sweet but watering profusely… she tried to blink but the area's around her eyes just twitched… she didn't have eye lids… she looked so thin… and was bruised and yellowed everywhere I could see…

She called again "Olly, olly oxen free"

But the voice… it wasn't like it was before… it was… so high pitched… and… almost… not human… she grabbed me and shoved me in the corner where my brother was sitting then got very close to my face.

"You're still 'It'!" she practically shouted in my face

I was so terrified… I grabbed onto my brother's arm… it was then that I realized that… I was crying… She waited… I didn't blink… I didn't want to blink… I certainly didn't want to turn my back on… whatever she was… She began to frown… her eyes still watering as she narrowed them as much as she could and got close to my face again

"You're still 'IT'!" she yelled again but this time her voice was lower… almost demonic… a small glob of flesh and blood flew out of her mouth as she kept yelling "You're It! YOU'RE IT!"

She started jumping up and down, still screaming… blood spraying from her decaying throat… I barely noticed Spencer's girlfriend behind her… she was just staring… trying to build up the courage to hit the… whatever this thing was in front of us… she slowly bent down and grabbed one of the loose beams from the floor and brought it over her head… she then took a breath and with all her might she brought it down… but at the last second the girl spun around and caught the beam before pushing Spencer's girlfriend back against the wall… almost growling at her

"She won't play right!" the girl yelled in her same low voice but it was almost in a whining tone "She won't play right"

The girl hardly had a voice now… and every time she exhaled blood flew out and trickled down her mouth… she took the beam from Spencer's girlfriend and tossed it across the room… she then began screaming over and over that I was still It… until I finally found the courage to stand up

"A.. alright" I said with a shaky voice "Alright… I'm It"

My voice barely came out but the girl turned around as if she heard me just fine… a big, almost deranged smile forming on her face… I slowly turned around and began counting as best I could… still very afraid… I heard a high pitched giggle before hearing boney feet run off… Spencer and his girlfriend slowly went to hide… together this time… I knew they were in one of the closets that was just barely in my peripheral vision… and when I finished counting they held it open slightly… I looked at my brother as he poked his head out slightly… giving him a nod before gulping hard… then I headed off on my usual hunt… again I saw the lump on the bed… I pressed on it and my hand sunk in… but this time I couldn't be sure if it was the girl or not… I slowly looked under the covers… then under the bed… and through the piles of clothes… but when I didn't find her there… I hesitantly headed to check the closet and opened it… I couldn't see her… and I was too afraid to dig in any further… but somehow… I managed to do it anyway… I pushed on the piles of clothes and shoes… pretending that I didn't graze my hand against a boney foot… I gulped again before pushing some of the hanging clothes to the side… grabbing onto a scarf before pushing of the clothes to other side before coming face to face with her unblinking eyes… Shaking I reached my hand out to touch her shoulder… and it sank into her flesh

I quickly pulled my hand away then stuttered out "F.. found you"

She smiled as wide as she could before swiftly moving past me… I shuttered as her shoulder brushed against mine… I turned and watched her… pulling down the scarf as she got to the door before running up behind her and wrapping it around her head… it sank perfectly into the indentions in her mouth… I tied it as hard as I could before screaming to my brother and his girlfriend for help… they came running in and tackled her to the ground as I ran and grabbed another piece of clothing and we began tying her up… piece by piece we tied her up more until she could barely move… we then dragged her to the smallest and darkest area of the attic and shoved her into the closet… slamming it shut and blocking it with several loose boards and anything extra we could find

Spencer's girlfriend never came over to our house after that… and Spencer and I couldn't sleep up in our rooms anymore… so for the last month or so that we stayed at the house we'd sit in the living room… listening to her banging against the floor and hoarse yelling against her gag… trying to get out of the closet

When we got into the moving truck at the end of the summer… Spencer and I took one last look at the house… then looked at each other… nodding to one another… agreeing in silence to not say a word about what we saw… not saying a word about the girl that was staring at us through the upstairs window… the scarf still tied tightly around her head

_**T: Well now.. wasn't that just terrifying… I believe that should hold you over until our final servings tomorrow… see you then… if you dare**_


	8. The Cage

_**T: Welcome back… and a very Happy Halloween to everyone… with it being all hallows eve I have decided to have a full course meal full of some of my favorite creepy pastas… and as do all full course meals do… we start off with the appetizer… enjoy**_

**The Cage**

As I walked nervously to the stairs… my sleeve brushed against the bars of her cage… and to my absolute horror… she awoke… a stale voice arose from the stagnant corner of that ancient, faded prison that laid untouched for the past decade… and kept us safe from the unimaginable hate within… As her words began to form… integrated by that awful wheezing… a cold sweat crept through my body… I should not have come down here… I should have stayed upstairs

"Lilly… please let me out… just for a minute" Her voice was almost human

Choking back tears I did everything I could to ignore her… That was not my best friend… That is not Miley… I kept telling myself in my head to not turn on the lights… to just walk away… As I started up the stairs the banging on the cage got louder… deepening that familiar indention into the wall

"How could you do this Lillypad?"

She never called me Lillypad when she was alive… I took a deep breath… my whole body trembling as I made my way up the stairs the rest of the way… pausing for a second as I turned the doorknob… the room had fallen silent… And then… I heard something that I have never heard before…

The cage opening


	9. The Hole in the Wall

_**T: My my hungry for more are we? Well then please do help yourself to the first course… but don't fill up too much because there is still much more to come**_

**The Hole in the Wall**

I hoping that at least you guys can enjoy this because it's certainly messed me up for life… it seems a lot more absurd as time goes by the past 12 days since I moved out of my apartment and back in with my mom… I just wanna get this out there so people can call bullshit on my story… maybe it'll make me feel better.

I've moved out all my stuff already, I've already call the cops… well I told my mom since she is a cop anyway and she took care of the rest… I informed my absentee land lord… I CeCe Jones have done all the proper things so there's nothing left that I need to do except share my little messed up… city living story

About 6 months ago, Rocky and I moved into our apartment complex just outside of Chicago… I know not that far from home but still it wasn't in our parent's place… anyway about 2 weeks in her dad gets into this horrible car accident and her mom asks her to come back and help out at home until he can get back on his feet… it was a horrible accident… he almost died… and since then she's been living with them as he goes through rehab… Because of that I've been living in our one bedroom apartment for the past almost half a year… It's a beautiful place, newly remodeled, double pan windows, great insulation… the best a couple like Rocky and I who were just starting out could wish for… It's not perfect… there's a couple of weird things about but… it was our first place… anyway there were only four units in the building… on the second and third floors… and one on the top floor… the first thing we noticed when we first moved in was that the walls were paper thin… we could hear every single word of our downstairs neighbors at all times… we heard when they took showers, when they'd eat… when they'd fuck… everything… as well as I'm sure they could hear the same from me and Rocky… it was weird the more info we knew about our neighbors, the less we wanted to get to know them… they moved out 6 weeks ago… then the other two units shortly followed… it was really weird… but also awesome… I could finally stomp around, crank up the music, play games at full volume… do pretty much whatever I wanted… but about 4 weeks ago it got real weird… it was about 1AM… I was about to go to bed when I started hearing this noise from the empty apartment downstairs… it started off really quiet at first… it sounded like a mix between a hushed conversation with just one person talking… and a small motor running… It startled me at first but then I rationalized it had to be some sort of plumbing or the refrigerator from the apartment downstairs… something I hadn't heard because of our neighbor's snoring and… other activities… I learned to live with it as it would rise and fall every evening… but then soon after it started… a small… tapping sound started in with it… I know it sounds really weird but when you hear it every single night… you start to make excuses for it… then I started hearing boards creaking… well its spring, my first in the complex so I just assumed it's the old boards settling into the new drywall… but then one night as I was brushing my teeth there was a loud, dry thump right behind me… I scared me so much I almost stabbed myself with my toothbrush… I stayed very still until I was sure there was no one in the house… then I went and turned on all the lights… it was then that I noticed some peculiarities about the remodeling… on the other side of the bathroom, where I heard the thump, is the hallway closet… I go over and open it up, turning on the light… expecting to see a box or something had fallen of the shelf… but there was nothing of the sort… I tap on the wall between the closet and bathroom… and it sounds oddly hollow… as I look more I start to realize that… the closet isn't as wide as it should be according to how big the bathroom is… I pace it out with my feet… then I use a tape measure to make sure and sure enough… there's about 30 inches of space between the two walls that I thought were adjacent… Rationalization time… surely there isn't extra insulation to keep the bathroom warm… or maybe walls are thicker than I imagined because I have never built a house… so in this one thick wall some huge rat must have taken a tumble and it freaked me out… ok… ok no big deal… I felt a little better after that… even better when I didn't hear the weird noise, for the first time in a while, that night… So everything's fine…

Until last Friday night… it was around 2 in the morning I had just gotten home from hanging out with some friends… wanting to get some sleep before I went out to go see Rocky… for some reason I'm wondering if I remembered to start the dryer before I left to make sure I had some clean clothes for the weekend trip in the morning… one thing sticks out at me as I climb the stairs up to my apartment… the door to the apartment under me is closed… it's been open since the neighbors left… I got used to seeing an empty mirror image of my place every time I walked past it… I guess the landlord was showing it to some people today and… rationalize, rationalize, rationalize… I grabbed laundry bag and head down the back porch steps to the laundry room… which is really just part of the garage but the staircase is on the outside of the building and gives each room a bit of a shared porch… anyway I get down to the small laundry room and start bagging my clothes into the big duffle bag… two things you should know about me… I always turn off every light when I leave a room… I've gotten way too many lectures from my mom to not do so… and I also lock the door every time I go through it… first thing I notice as I ascended the stairs to my apartment is that the light in my bedroom is on… and there is a silhouette against the closed blinds… I just about peed my pants when I saw it and I got chills all up and down my body… and then the light went out… all of this happened in less than a second but still 30 seconds later I'm still standing in the same stop, frozen, trying to figure out if what I just saw what I thought I saw… the rationalization part of my brain shorted out… thank god… I quietly snuck back down the stairs and through the garage… I called a cab then stood across the street as I waited for it… looking up at my living room window… a few minutes before the cab got there the blinds parted slightly for a few seconds… like someone was looking out… watching me

I went straight to my mom's house from there and spent the weekend with her and Rocky… then when I decided to come back I asked Ty and Deuce to come back with me to see how much stuff had been stolen… but when we got back and checked everything… it was all there… my laptop was still charging, our new TV hadn't been touched and the doors were locked… I decided then to move everything out while I still had Ty and Deuce with me… and plenty of daylight

Before I left I checked out the downstairs apartment… the bathroom closet had the same oddly thick wall that mine did… only someone had hammered through this wall… a big, round, jagged hole… exposing the crawl space between… and in the space… flat between the wall… was a cheap hardware ladder… leading up into the darkness… to the space in between the wall in my apartment…

I don't know how he got into my apartment… maybe through the heating vents or something… I really don't give a damn… all I care about is never seeing that damn building again… I mailed my keys to the landlord, told my mom the whole story and she made the police report on it… I quit my shitty job… which might be the only good thing to come of this… anything but dancing to me is a shitty job… I'm recording this at my mom's place right now… Rocky and I are looking for new apartments and she plans on staying with me this time since her dad is now able to start back at his job… we're looking for places closer to our parent's places but truthfully I want to get as far away from Chicago as I can… more so that apartment complex than our parent's homes… thing is… I haven't told Rocky what happened… I made Ty promise me he wouldn't say a word of it to her… she doesn't handle stress well like he does and I didn't want to stress her any more than she already was with the situation with her dad… All I told her was that the landlord went crazy and kicked me out… I don't ever want to live in an apartment ever again… I used to like my mom's apartment but ever since this experience I still can't sleep in my old room… I don't ever want to hear the sound of people moving above or below me… or on the other side of the wall… never again


	10. How to Play Hide and Seek Alone

_**T: Welcome back… I see you are here for more… so glad you aren't full yet because this main course has to be my favorite yet… I'm sure you will enjoy… so without further delay let us start this dish**_

**How to Play Hide and Seek Alone**

Hey there… my name is Jade West… and I'm here to teach you all about how you can play hide and seek all by yourself… Now playing hide and seek alone is very popular in many parts of Asia… those who have tried it report that it actually works and that they felt their lives were threatened

Here are the things you'll need… A doll with legs… the doll serves as a place for the spirit to enter… therefore it is suggested that you don't use a doll that you really like… or a human doll… but where would be the fun in that… you will also need rice… the spirit that feeds on the rice is said to grow stronger… red thread… this symbolizes blood and acts as a restraint… you will also need something from your own body… fingernails are most common but others have been known to use things such as blood, skin, hair etc… Don't use someone else's body parts… or else it becomes a curse… again I say, where would the fun be in that… You will need a weapon… something to stab the doll with… to anger the spirit… many suggest pencils or needles… but for the most fun I suggest a knife… the most dangerous of things to use… salt water or alcohol… without this the game won't end… it is used to drive the spirit out of the doll… you will need of course a hiding place and also… a name… giving the spirit a name is the most powerful thing a human can give… names give spirits… great power

Now to begin set everything up… step 1: cut the doll open and replace all of its insides with rice… step 2: place something of your body into the doll… step 3: wrap the doll with the red thread… as if to hinder it… step 4: in a bathroom, pour water into a large wash bin… then find some place to hide… step 5: place a cup of salt water in the place just before you start the game…

To play… start the game right at 3 AM… because this is the time when spirits are most active… Give the doll a name…when the clock strikes 3 AM close your eyes and say 'First tagger is…' and insert the dolls name… say this 3 times… if you're talking to the doll you must talk sternly… go to the bathroom and place the doll in the wash bin and turn off all the lights… ready your weapon then close your eyes and count to 10 before going back to the bathroom and say 'I found you…' then say the dolls name… then stab the doll… then close your eyes and say 'Now' insert dolls name 'is It'... say it 3 times… place the weapon next to the doll then go to your hiding place… be sure to lock the door along with all other doors and windows leading outside… take the cup of salt water and put it in your mouth but don't swallow it or spit it out… it will protect you from the spirit… when you want to end the game take the remaining salt water or alcohol and find the doll… keep in mind that the doll may not be where you left it… and there have been some cases of the doll being outside… when you find the doll spray the salt water or alcohol you have in your mouth on the doll then do the same with the remaining water or alcohol as well then close your eyes and shout 'I win, I win, I win!'… the spirit in the doll will give up… and the game ends… it is advised to depose of the doll… by burning it

Important notes… keep the game under 2 hours… after that time the spirit will be too strong to be removed… You must play alone… the more people involved in the game, the higher the risk of someone becoming possessed… Do not go outside… When hiding, be silent… Make sure to turn off all electronics before starting… When running away, do not look back… Do not fall asleep while playing… or else the doll might stab you… If you are discovered by the doll you may get a small wound… or become possessed… Be careful if found by the doll your weapon will be someone on the floor or in your pocket… After the game is over it is very important to clean up properly… put salt around the perimeter of the house, especially in places that you put the doll and where you found it… salt is said to scare away spirits…

People who have played have reported some of the following events occurring… TV changing channels on its own… perfectly normal lights flickering… doors opening and closing… and hearing the sounds of… laughter

Have a scary fun time


	11. First Day of School

_**T: Well now back for seconds? Well who am I to deny you of this yummy creepy pasta… seconds it is… so do eat up… but also… leave some room for dessert**_

**First Day of School**

Carly Shay opened the door to her brother's apartment, looking around for her brother before finding him in his room working on a sculpture, "Brother dear I'm home from school" she ran up and hugged her brother

"Tell me… were the children cruel?" Spencer asked as he hugged his sister back, a big smile on his face

Carly nodded, "They were cruel but I was crueler"

"Well you're not the average middle schooler" Spencer said as she ruffled Carly's hair

"Brother I love all my classes!"

Spencer felt something on his sister's head and pulled them off and looked at them "I see that you've acquired… glasses?"

Carly giggled as she took the glasses from her brother "Silly brother, these aren't mine"

Spencer chuckled "I bet you'll add them to your shrine."

"I got them from my secret crush"

"He gave them to you freely?"

"Well not exactly brother dear"

Spencer chuckled again "Well is his heart still beating?"

Carly looked away "Well… yes or no, it's hard to say"

Spencer gave her a worried look "Oh dear what do you mean?"

"Well you see I had to silence him"

"You made him scream?"

"He caught me stealing clumps of hair"

"Oh dear… where is he now?"

"I put him under the stairs"

"I think we should go down" Spencer took Carly's hand and they headed out of the apartment and down the stairs before looking under them seeing a young boy, tied and gagged, struggling to get free, his eyes widening as he saw Carly

"See here he is, he's conscious now" Carly said happily

Spencer looked over his sister's handy work "You bound and gagged him nicely"

"The teacher's never saw him leave"

"This mistake will soon be pricey"

Carly looked at Spencer, "Brother can I keep him here?"

"You'll have to clean him up"

"I'll do it brother, never fear"

Spencer looked at the boy closer "I see his throat is cut"

"Well… you see his screams were loud"

"A tad unorthodox"

"Well there had to be a way somehow"

"Well you took out his vocal box" Spencer chuckled some

Carly looked at the boy and frowned "I can't tell if he's still alive"

"Hmm" Spencer looked at the boy again "I'd say that I don't know"

Carly pouted some "I'd hoped that he would survive"

"His eyes have lost their glow" Spencer said as he opened the boy's eyes and looked at them

"Well darn I wanted him to live"

"I doubt that he would make it" Spencer picked the boy up and carried him to the apartment with Carly following

"But I had so much love to give"

"I doubt that he could take it" he laid the boy down on the floor

"I guess I'll keep him this way now"

"Inject the serum in his brow"

"This will keep him young for good" Carly went and got a syringe and injected the boy with it

Spencer chuckled "Now that he's dead it really should"

"Take out the organs for me please" Carly asked sweetly

Spencer went and got a knife before starting to cut the boy open "Yes, yes since you always make a mess"

"I get the fluids on my sleeves"

"The blood gets on your dress"

"When we're done we'll sew him up"

"And stuff him full of rags"

"We'll keep the flesh for ourselves"

"We'll make ourselves a snack"

Carly stroked the boy's cheek, "My secret crush, you're perfect now"

"He'll never run away"

"As innocent as fate allows"

"Your heart will never break" Spencer said before he and Carly shared a laugh

_**T: Well now I do hope you enjoyed… please come back for dessert… it is on its way**_


	12. The Call

_**T: Well now it is taking me a little longer than expected to get dessert ready so until then I thought I'd share just a little more pasta with you until it is ready… it's not a big serving but just enough to satisfy you until dessert**_

**The Call**

Lilly was sitting on her sofa with Miley, arms wrapped around her tight as they watched the movie that was on TV, when all of a sudden Miley looked up at Lilly and smiled

Lilly smiled back "What?" she said with slight laughter in her voice

Miley said nothing, she just leaned up and kissed Lilly, to which Lilly eagerly returned… for a moment it was just one long kiss… but soon enough it turned into a series of long kisses which then lead to a straight up make out session… This continued for a few moments, both girls getting caught up in the head of the moment but then Lilly's phone rings

Lilly pulls away "Who could that be" she said aloud, contemplating on whether to answer it or not

Miley giggles a little, "Answer it… I'm not going anywhere"

Lilly reached over and answered her phone, immediately getting yelled at by a woman on the other end

"_What the hell are you doing with my daughter?!"_

That was all that was said before the line went dead… Lilly looked at her phone for a moment with a confused look before setting it back down… not saying anything for a moment

"Who was it?" Miley asked

"You're mom… she was asking me what I was doing with you then the line went dead" Lilly asked still with a confused look on her face

"Lilly… my mom's dead"

Lilly's eyes widened as she remembered that fact before speaking again "Well.. if that wasn't your mom then…"

"Who… Was… Phone"


	13. Survival Guide

_**T: Well, well the time has now come… our final course of the night… and also our final story in this saga of creepy tales… I do hope you enjoyed the ride and that you are full to the fullest with creepy pasta once this final tale is told… Well then, bring out the dessert!**_

**Survival Guide**

Hi there, I'm Cat Valentine and I'm here to tell you how you can survive any kind of situation you may have read here recently and any other's you could come across here in creepy pasta land

Now we've all been there before… went to that certain place, on a certain date, at a certain time… done a special thing and the thing that you suspected would happen has just happened… not to mention that you have just seen whatever is living in your mirror, been told in detail how you're going to die and now the highly demonic thing you have just summoned is heading towards you… also your family is dead, your things are all missing, or you're going to be framed by someone who has access to your bedroom… whatever will you do now sweet protagonist?

Well you've come to the right place to find out because I am here to tell you the simple rules to not only not become the victim of Creepy Pasta and also give you the best chance to come out kicking if the worst does happen… With the help of this guide you too can become a catatonic, nervous wreck as opposed to the guy currently being worn as a coat by some dude that roams around a lot

Remember just keep these simple rules in mind…

Rule 1: Mirrors and Darkness don't mix

Rule 2: Actually mirrors are a general no altogether in Creepy Pasta world… there is nothing more sinister than a mirror

Rule 3: There is ZERO chance of survival if you look at the thing that no one can see… or answer its question incorrectly

Rule 4: If you are alone at night in a creepy mental institution… Take some time to consider what the heck you are doing there… then if it is appropriate to leave, do so… quickly

Rule 5: Avoid going to places where everyone else that went their either disappeared or died inexplicably

Rule 6: If someone stops your car in the middle of the night and asks to come with you… It would probably be in your best interest to politely decline

Rule 7: Killing is the last method of survival… use it sparingly… and without F3AR

Rule 8: 'Who… Was… Phone' is often a great thing to ponder

Side note, who answers a phone when a making out with a dead person's hot daughter? A douche bag that's who… unless the girl says its ok to answer the phone… but even then it's best not to answer it in that situation anyway

Rule 9: Get a simple 38 Revolver, load it with 2 silver bullets… If you really feel that there is no chance of coming out alive of a situation… take one shot at the thing that is threatening you… if that doesn't work then you still have the last bullet to do with as you please

Rule 10: Area 51 is simply too well guarded to let you get in… or to let any aliens out

Rule 11: When staying at a hotel try to steer clear of any unauthorized areas… if you couldn't resist and saw a red thing… takes some time to consider the price range and hotel standards for your next visit… Have you ever stayed at a haunted Hilton?

Rule 12: When booking your hotel stay, Trip Adviser can be an invaluable tool to determining if your room was the scene of a multiple murder, full of dead people, built on the mouth of hell… also local newspapers can be helpful

Rule 13: Invoking demons, speaking in weird languages and performing rituals of any kind is dangerous… please refrain from doing so… especially around abandoned warehouses, churches, psychiatric institutions, forests, and your house in front of a mirror at night

Rule 14: When going to a new area… Environmental understanding is key to your survival… Ask around for cursed places, legends, dangers and other details… listen to local peoples stories and don't be afraid to ask which disappearances were paranormal or which weren't

Rule 15: Always have a bible next to your bed… Provides average reading material, signs of beliefs and if anything else… something heavy to throw at any oncoming attackers

Rule 16: Don't count on Holy Water… get a sturdy vile of sulfuric acid and have a priest consecrate it

Rule 17: Japanese priests cleanse a room by waving kitana swords around… Their ritual is 100% effective on corporal forms

Rule 18: If you find 666 messages on your phone, mailbox, E-mail etc. consider changing the service provider… Also don't bother reading or listening to the messages… the are spam… extra dimensional possibly but spam none the less… delete them all

Rule 19: Old pharmaceutical pharmacies can't help you… Unless you're specifically needing: blood of the innocent, snake oil, and radioactive syrup… which is never

Rule 20: If you need to sign it in blood… you don't need to sign it… all mainstream governing bodies will accept contracts signed in ink… keep this in mind if offered things that seem too good to be true

Rule 21: Lighthouses are dangerous… avoid them at all costs… if you work at a lighthouse, consider a career in insurance sales or veterinary care

Rule 22: There is simply no reason to listen to music that causes suicidal tendencies… or watch films that have strange or disastrous consequences

Rule 23: If you like to plan ahead and have some money… buy your auntie and uncle a house in Bel-Air… Nothing can harm you there no matter how scared your mother is

Rule 24: Secret, secluded, untouched places are left that way for a reason… Pioneers never say die but they do have an unusually high mortality rate

Rule 25: Before you consider swimming in the ice cold waters of a murky lake in the middle of a dark forest at midnight ask yourself… do you really want to travel to an ancient and terrifying city?... If the answer is no then stay at home and instead watch whatever quality programming happens to be on Cinemax, HBO or better yet… Netflix

Rule 26: On your 33rd birthday… try celebrating in a well-lit house, in the company of others

Rule 27: Refrain from using the one true name… for anything… there's probably a reason people gave it a nick

Rule 28: Watching TV static, for long periods of time, may be hazardous to your health… try satellite TV to combat this problem

Rule 29: Get a cat… Those furry little hairballs seem to perceive unusual phenomenon better than us… and if desperate… simply throw it at whatever is about to get you

Rule 30: Cemeteries are bad places… especially in foggy conditions and on Halloween

Rule 31: Try not to close your eyes… EVER… If you must only do so briefly

Rule 32: If you hear chanting… run until you are out of earshot… then run some more

Rule 33: If you are too old to play with dolls… you do not need to be anywhere near these creepy little things

Rule 34: Legends can offer valuable insight… to where you should not go camping with your friends

Rule 35: When babysitting, be sure to get a feel of the tastes in art and literature of the family… So you do not get killed by poorly selective statues

Rule 36: Even if you are sure that running will not save you at all… it is always best to try

Follow these rules and little… or massive harm may befall you… either way the important thing is that your tale is told, copied and pasted repeatedly… also its suggested that you have it read by MrCreepyPasta on Youtube… Stay Safe

_**T: Well that brings us to the end of our lovely dinner… I do hope you got your fill… I see some of you are too stuffed with pasta to move… that's just fine… Have a safe and Happy Halloween… now if you'll excuse me *sharpens my fork and knife* my dinner *licks my lips as I look at all of you* is just getting started *walks forward and slashes with my knife***_


End file.
